I'm sorry Inoue -San
by ChrisVP
Summary: Ishida feel that he can't live more with his remorse and apologize in a letter for his friend Orihime, a letter that is never going to come. One shot.


**Hey, this is my first fanfic in English, so, im sorry if you discover some mistakes, my mother language is another but i want to practice my English translating one of my fanfics, i enjoy this and it s going to be part of my job so, is better practice since now. I hope you enojoy this and if you can write a constructive critic it can be awesome!**

 **See you**

 **Friendship/romance/tragedy**

* * *

 _I write this letter with the purpose of vent me, but yet I don´t know if im going to send you or just save it for the rest of years that I have of existence. Now that I think, is not a bad idea burn it after write it and see how the wind carry it._

 _Well, I write this letter because I have a lot of feelings that I want to show you, but I can´t Inoue -San, I don´t have the courage to doing and there Is where I want to start._

 _First of all, forgive me for been like I am, very weak and coward, I am sorry for doesn´t have the courage of tell you the things face to face, you´re someone who deserves tell you the true on person, the problem is that barely I imagine the situation, my blood pressure get dawn of the hard that is. I am a coward._

 _Now, exist something of what im not apologize yet as it should, I am so sorry about that. Im sorry for what I did to you, the traition isnt something that you, Kurosaki, Sado neither the entire Sereitei deserves, you has been an amazing friend, inclusive you have defended me, forgive me for betray you Inoue -San. I really didn´t wanted to hurt you in any way, im sorry. In some way, I do it for your sake, I know you can be confuse about that, yes, I do it for your sake, but neither i hope your understand, after all, everything ended very different of how I thought, I put to you at risk more of what was necessary, sorry. Has been pas a year but I never took the time to apologize for that._

 _Im sorry for be one of the worst friends that you can have, on this years of friendship -that I thanks a lot- I have not been more than a nuisance, you has save my life a lot of times, you have taken care and has protect me with your life, you has being support me inclusive after I betray you. you never has being left me alone. In all the beathing you have been by my side , and it´s something that I never going to finish to thank you, but I can´t allow the fact of that you has been very nice with me while I have been pure trash for you and the others, forgive me for not corresponding with the same great friendship and not be the enough good friend that you deserve._

 _And finally, I need to apologize me for the worst of all of this._

 _Inoue San, I am sorry because of having different feelings toward you, feelings that are more than a friendship, romantic feelings..., forgive me, im really sorry!, I don´t have any right to fall in love in you but I did, I don´t want that you feel pressure or uncomfortable, just... the necessity of have to express my feelings it´s so big that make me write this letter, neither I want that our friendship change, I just want you to know this. Im sorry, this is an egoist act from my side because I just do this to feel better to myself and that this pressure on my chest decrease before make me explote, indudably you deserve a better friend than me. Forgive me because I look at you with devotion when you don´t realize and I admire your smile at the point that I think im going to get blind. Im sorry for being a little bit jealous of Kurosaki -Kun, sometimes, I feel that you look at he in the same way I look at you and that create some knots on mi stomach, I don´t have the right to feel that, but i can´t stop it. Im sorry for imagine you walking on my side with our hands together, just, im sorry for loving you in all the way that you want someone not only as friends but as a love more bigger, more deep and strong. You don´t deserve the love of an asshole like me, you deserve a good person who love you, but that good person is not me._

 _Im sorry Inoue -San, because of loving you..._

 _Really, forgive me._

 _Im sorry._

 ** _Ishida Uryuu._**


End file.
